


in a bullet’s embrace

by amybri2002



Series: whumptober [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Gun Violence, Panic Attack, Virgil Centric, janus is mentioned once and portrayed as unsympathetic but it’s a blink and you’ll miss it situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil finds himself about to die, and terrified that his new ‘friends’ aren’t going to help him.
Series: whumptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954549
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	in a bullet’s embrace

**Author's Note:**

> theme: my way or the highway   
> prompt: held at gunpoint

Virgil froze as he felt something cold and hard press against his forehead, an arm tightly gripping his shoulder, nails digging into his skin, ears ringing, heart pounding, tears slowly escaping from his eyes, blurring his vision of three faces, in just as much of a shock as he was, faces who weren't even trying to help.

A bullet was about to enter his skull, destroy his insides, end his life there and then, and these people were just stood there, watching. In their defence, it wasn't as if they knew him all that well - they'd only just met, and in that time Virgil had quickly established himself as a 'bad guy', by simply just admitting that he used to work for one of the cities largest criminal organisations. He'd quit since, of course, but these do-gooders didn't think like that, didn't understand that people could change, that not everyone did bad things because they had an evil soul.

Not that any of that mattered anymore, because Virgil was going to die, and he'd accepted that fact in the last three seconds of silence. Perhaps he deserved it, what with everything he had done in the past - this was probably one of Janus' goons, sent to get revenge, finish off the job.

Virgil could hear someone shouting, but everything sounded muffled, quiet under the ringing in his ears. His tears were beginning to sting his face, the nails only digging deeper, gun only pushing closer. It would only take one movement to kill him - pull the trigger, and that was it. Why hadn't it happened already?

He saw someone moving. One of his new 'friends' - Roman, dashing closer to Virgil and his future-killer, and...

The gun lifted off Virgil's head and whoever was grabbing his let go. A shot fired, but Virgil was fine, and from the looks of it no one else was injured. Virgil stumbled to the side, vision turning red, heart still pounding, lungs deciding to not work. And then...

Someone at his side, as he sat on the floor, shaking. A hand on his shoulder, but not harsh this time - gentle, reassuring. A whisper in his ear that he was okay, that no one was hurt, that everything was going to be okay.

After breathing in and out several times, he looked to his side, and noticed it was Patton besides him, pulling him into a tight hug. The guy had disappeared. Roman stumbled over to Virgil's side as well, looking a little shaken, limping on one leg, but otherwise unharmed. Logan stood a little further away, calling someone on his phone, also looking shaken but not hurt.

Virgil's eyes fell to the floor as Patton pulled him closer. He closed his eyes. His past was catching up, but he was safe here. Even- Even if these three didn't like him all that much, they wouldn't let him die. They had protected him.

He was safe.


End file.
